


The art show

by katiebuttercup



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Modern AU, enjolras being an ace girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena puts Genevieve first</p>
            </blockquote>





	The art show

**Author's Note:**

> Elena (Enjolras)  
> Genevieve(Grantaire)  
> Jenna(Jehan)  
> Carly (courfeyrac)

Elena pulled her hair into a high ponytail as she waited for google maps to load, she glanced to her left at the smoothed out poster for Genevieve's art show that she had found wedged between the bed and the desk. She didn't recognise the art gallery where Genevieve was showing and the dark haired girl had only mentioned it to her once, in passing and so Elena was left to use her own initative.

She had been surprised to wake up alone, she had hoped that they could walk to the art show together but Genevieve had taken off early, the only upside to that was that Elena had been able to finish a few things before the show had started which would make sure that she could enjoy the show without worrying about other things. The whole day to spend with Genevieve. 

The laptop pinged and Elena wrote down the address and directions, she had an hour before the show officially started, so she'd have plenty of time to get there and soothe Gen's nerves. 

 

*

Genevieve took a sip of the sparkling wine trying to keep her hands from trembling. She felt completely out of her depth. The art department at the university had set up the art show and Genevieve was amazed by the turn out, there was at least a hundred people in the small art gallery, all suits and expensive haircuts and all were grown ups. 

Genevieve wished that her friends were here, she could use their support but then again they could only be there if she had invited them. 

But her art had always been intensely private, and she lacked the confidence to show it off the way Jenna did, the poet was always so open about her work, always willing to share a verse or to put them on the fridge, but then again Jenna was talented. Everyone loved Jenna's poetry, even Genevieve who had no interest in the genre. 

Besides her friends had their own lives, they were all memebers of a dozen clubs each, days and nights and weekends filled with protests and schoolwork and each other. She supposed it was inevitable, in such a large group that they would each start to pair off and become couples and Genevieve loved seeing her friends falling in love but she missed the feeling of the group dynamic, long sleepovers over weekends (and some weeknights) and filling out a row in the theatre and at the cafe. 

And most of all she wished Elena was here.

She had mentioned it in passing a month ago but Elena had been involved in a large protest and so Genevieve hadn't had much hope that it had made Elena's top 50 pirorities. 

She knew her girlfriend was driven, it had been one of the reasons she had fallen in love with her, and she knew that Elena's quest to save the world and every single person in it would always come first. Elena had always been upfront about that, and Genevieve had thought she could deal with that, she had gotten alot more of Elena than she would have ever thought possible.

"Hey, am I late?"

Genevieve spun around, the wine sloshing in the delicate crystal glass. Elena walked in, tall and blonde and perfect, somehow she seemed to suck up all the energy in a room and direct it at her. 

"Uh, no," Genevieve murmured, she couldn't quite get her head around the fact that Elena was standing in front of her. Surely she had a hundred better things to do.

"Good," And then she did something that made Genevieve's heart stop in her throat, she reached into the pocket of her jacket and switched her phone off. For a moment her mouth opened and closed uselessly. Elena never ever turned her phone off, there was always something to be done, statements to make, protests to organise, people to recruit, and plans to make. Elena's phone was attached to her hand, and Genevieve had never seen her without it. 

"What are you doing?"

"No distractions, " Elena said, she took the glass from Genevieve's numb fingers and placed it on the small tables that were litetred around the room boasting expensive wine and food. 

"I came to see your art," Her fingers gently moved over the dark haired girl's knuckles tenderly. "I know I can get over my head with everything and I know that you get lost in the inertia sometimes, but I want to prove that you are just as important to me as work. I don't do it often enough."

"No it's fine...."

"No it's not and I shouldn't have to have Jenna and Carly tell me, I know thats the reason why you go up early today and didn't wake me up, because you didn't think I remembered but I did and I want to be here. I want to be with you."

Genevieve couldn't get words out, her throat constricted painfully. This was more than she could have ever hoped for. Elena grinned, it was a little watery as well.

The kiss they shared was delicate and heartfelt and Elena seemed just as relcutant to let her go.

"Shall we go and talk to pretensious rich people then?" Elena asked.

Genevieve giggled. "Oh God, you're going to start a protest aren't you?"

Elena shrugged, there was laughter in her eyes, she felt young and happy and in love, tomorrow there was work, but today she wanted nothing more than to be with Genevieve.

"I may have an opinion." Elena said innocently.

"Just wait until their cheques have cleared before you inform them of the error of their ways, okay?"

Elena pressed a gentle kiss on Genvieve's forehead, "Okay,"


End file.
